Brothers of the Dark
by Ananamis
Summary: In a vampire infested Gotham City, Batman and Robin are in a situation that they cannot handle alone. As the mortality rate continues to build, Lucius Fox steps in and suggests that he ask for assistance from a well known vampire hunter...Blade.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers of the Dark

By: Ananamis

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Marvel or DC Universe. I only own the plot and the original characters. The idea came from a debate with someone over who was better between Batman and Blade. Seeing how this would not be resolved, I decided to pair the two on a mission to stop a vampire apocalypse. I am new to this, and this is my first story. Relevant critiques are appreciated and anyway I can better my writing please private message me. Thank you for your time and enjoy._**

**Chapter 1**

While the city has never experienced such darkness, it's never too dark for the Dark Knight. He still scans the streets every night, tirelessly, with his partner, Robin. Tonight we find our heroes in the Bat Cave, disheartened after an unsuccessful mission

"Dammit Batman," Robin said with a sigh. He removed his mask and walked over to the sink to wash the blood stains off of his face. The white sink was quickly painted with a brownish-red hue. "That is the third fatality this week, what are we doing wrong?"

"Nothing Robin," answered Batman, "you have to stop blaming this on us, let alone yourself. This is a whole new challenge, something we never faced before or even think we would."

"But vampires?" The disbelief in his face reminded Batman of how he looked when he was younger. Now he was much older and was on his way to live his own life, would have been gone already had it not been for the invasion.

"I know, it is hard to believe myself." Batman removed his mask and walked over to sink near Robin. "Look Tim, I know-

"Don't call me by real name while in uniform, rule number one, remember?"

"You still remember those stupid rules I made up?"

"Yeah, I don't call you Bruce while we are fighting goons in the alley."

"Okay, okay…Robin."

"Yes?" asked Robin with a smirk on his face.

"You can be a real ass sometimes, ha-ha."

"Well, I learned from the best." They both started laughing, forgetting about the horrific outcome of their mission to save a young woman who was kidnapped by a group of prostituting vampires. It wasn't until Batman looked down in his sink and saw all the blood that he remember what he was about to tell Robin.

"Robin, we cannot let another innocent person die. Ever since I let Catwoman die I feel like I owe it to everybody to make sure they live until it is their time to go."

"You didn't let her die, you had to make a choice, and unfortunately it was the toughest decision of your life. So please, do not blame yourself Bruce, it's been over a year and I hate seeing you beat yourself up over it, that isn't the Batman that made me want to fight crime. You are the Dark Knight, you fear nothing."

"Thanks Robin I needed that."

"No problem."

"Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me by my real name while in uniform, rule number one, remember? Ha-ha." They began laughing again and were interrupted by a knock on the door. They turned around to see Lucius Fox standing at the doorway. His age beginning to show clearly as he leaned on his cane and smiled at the two of them.

"I couldn't help but over hearing that you two had another fatality tonight," said Fox, "I still do not understand why you don't just ask for help."

"Ever since the Justice League split up I haven't felt the need to talk to any of my old 'helpers' so to say," Batman snapped back.

"Well what if you get help from somebody else, someone not from this area?"

"Like who Fox? Who would want to come to this dark, blood painted city?"

"Someone who is not afraid of the dark, who has dealt with a threat like this before."

"Like a vampire hunter?" interrupted Robin.

"Yes, a vampire hunter," answered Fox, "but not just any vampire hunter."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Batman, his curiosity now getting the best of him.

"This vampire hunter is actually half-vampire, half-human."

"You're kidding me right Fox?"

"Yeah, that is real funny," said Robin, "get a half-vamp to help us kill his cousins."

"He isn't like the others Bruce, he is, what they call…a day-walker. He has the strength and speed of a vampire, but the mind of a human. He can walk in the sunlight without being harmed and is the best. My friend, Whistler referred him to me when I told him about our issue."

"Okay Fox, I will meet with him," said Batman, "but that doesn't mean I will let him help us."

"When have I ever let you down Bruce?"

"You're right. Where is he located and what is his name?"

"As of right now he is in Brazil, and his name is Eric Brooks, but everyone calls him Blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Marvel or DC Universe. I only own the plot and the original characters. The idea came from a debate with someone over who was better between Batman and Blade. Seeing how this would not be resolved, I decided to pair the two on a mission to stop a vampire apocalypse. I am new to this, and this is my first story. Relevant critiques are appreciated and anyway I can better my writing please private message me. Thank you for your time and enjoy._**

**Chapter 2**

It was a warm and beautiful day when Bruce Wayne landed at Guarulhos International Airport in Sao Paolo, Brazil. The vibrant, colorful scenery compared to the darkness of Gotham City was like comparing day and night. He had wanted to travel in his private jet so that he could fly over the most beautiful parts of the country, but after hearing about how dangerous the city was, he decided to lay low.

After getting his luggage, he walked out to the front of the airport and was greeted by a gorgeous woman standing in front of a jeep. "Bruce Wayne?" she asked. Her sultry voice mixed with her accent made Bruce smile. "Come with me, I will take you to the meeting spot. But before I do, put these on." She handed him a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt with the Brazilian flag on it.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have on?" asked Bruce while stiffening his collar. He looked down at his designer suit and expensive shoes that were already beginning to become covered in dust.

"You look rich; people rob the rich out here."

"I've dealt with robbers before, it shouldn't be a problem." The arrogance in his voice made the woman roll her eyes as he handed her the clothes back. He walked over to the driver's side of the jeep and opened the door. The woman stared at him, confused. "What?" he asked, "they don't have gentlemen in Brazil?" He laughed and motioned for her to come over. She slowly walked over and eventually got in the jeep and closed the door, not before smiling at Bruce.

"Obrigado," said the woman in her sultry voice again.

"You are most definitely welcome," replied Bruce as he entered the passenger side. The woman had a shocked look on her face as she turned the car on and exited the parking lot. It wasn't until they were on the main road that she asked him if he spoke Portuguese or if he just had guessed that she said thank you. "I speak and understand very little. I've studied all over the world growing up."

"From what I hear you are a very smart and brave man."

"I wouldn't say that. If that were so, I would have known your name by now."

"Oh you must forgive me Mr. Wayne, where are my manners. My name is Arsenia Oliveira." She turned to give him a greeting smile.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "And call me Bruce."

"Okay, Bruce," she said before biting her lip, "do all the girls fall for your elementary charm?"

"Only the smart ones," he replied. He laughed as she rolled her eyes again. Moments later they parked next to a restaurant and she turned to him and said that Blade is waiting for him inside. "Obrigada, Ms. Oliveira. It is _Ms._ right?"

"I will see you later Bruce," she said before rolling her eyes. She flashed him a smile and drove off into the city.

When he walked into the restaurant, there was only one man there, sitting at the bar. He wore a black tank top and beat up black jeans tucked into black steel toe boots, on his face were a unique pair of black sunglasses and he was sporting a flat top. Bruce walked over to the bar and sat at the seat nearest to Blade.

"Shit, no wonder your skinny white ass is losing to all of them vampires," said Blade in an undermining tone, "looks like your costume adds 10 pounds of fake badass."

"You must me Mr. Brooks," Bruce responded while ignoring his immature insult, "nice to meet you." He extended his hand out for a greeting and Blade just looked at it.

"Mr. Brooks is dead, call me Blade." He quickly shook his hand and resumed drinking. "Looks like you had a long flight, have a drink." Blade snapped his fingers twice and the bartender brought over a glass and filled it to the brim with whiskey. "What's with the suit, trying to get robbed?"

"Just wanted to look professional, seeing how this is a business trip," answered Bruce while grabbing his glass. "And thank you for the drink. But anyways, let's get to the business at hand."

"What business? You want me to come to your city and kill vampires for you." Blade looked at Bruce and smirked. "And from the looks of it, you haven't killed any yourself."

"Well that's not how I operate Mr. Brooks."

Blade pulled his glasses off and stared into Bruce's eyes. "Call me Mr. Brooks again and I'm gonna break that glass you're drinking out of and stab you in the throat with each of the shards."

"I'd like to see you try." Bruce stared at him with a menacing look in his eyes.

"I like you, you got balls. Now we just need to teach you where and when to use them, cause you don't wanna play tough guy with me. You'll end up getting them cut off." Blade started laughing and Bruce joined in. A few minutes later a group of five men came in and walked over to the bartender who was sweeping around the jukebox. When the bartender saw them he dropped his broom and started to run but one of the bigger men grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him against the jukebox.

"Where is the money at Edmundo," asked one of the men. He was clearly the leader as he stood in front of the rest of the men and was the only one wielding a weapon, which was a splintered baseball bat. "You told me three days and I gave you five, now your time is up and technically, you owe me interest. Now how you choose to pay that interest is up to you. I love money myself, but Maximino does not mind being paid in blood."

"Please," said the bartender in between sobs, "just take all the money in the cash register and all the drinks. Please don't kill me; it is my daughter's birthday today."

"Well maybe we should pay her a visit, what do you think boys?' The rest of the men started chuckling and licking their lips.

The bartender, filled with sudden courage after hearing what they planned on doing quickly got to his feet and pushed the man into a table, knocking it over and causing an unfinished pitcher of beer to spill on his head. "You stay the hell away from my daughter!" The rest of the men apprehended the man stripped him of his shirt.

"Now why would you go and do something as stupid as that?" He stood up and walked over to the bartender and swung his bat across his face so hard that it splintered even more and the man spit out a mouthful of blood with a few teeth. Bruce started to get up from his seat but Blade grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

"This isn't our fight, if we interfere now they will just kill the man," whispered Blade.

"But we cannot just sit here and watch him get beat to a breath short of death," Bruce replied. Another wincing sound of the bat crushing the bartender's jaw made Brue crack his knuckles. "Blade, we cannot just let this happen."

"Bruce, this is just how they do things out here, you have to accept it." Another hit and the man fell to his knees. His mouth looked like a blood dripping smile of a jack-o-lantern as he began to cry and apologize. The man with the bat raised his arm once more to hit him on top of the head.

"I'm not from here Blade, and I refuse to let this man get beat to death when we could've prevented it." As soon as the man started to swing, Bruce got out of his seat. "Hey! Why don't you leave the poor man alone?"

The man dropped his arm and walked over to Bruce. "Why don't you sit down and mind your business gringo?"

"Well I'm making it my business. So if you hit him again, you're going to regret it."

The man laughed and spit on his shoes. "Get the hell out of here. What are you, some sort of superhero?" All the men started laughing while he walked over to the bartender and punched him in the stomach. "Is this making you mad gringo?" He punched him in the stomach again, this time hard enough to make the bartender vomit. All the while Blade was still at the bar drinking. Bruce looked over to him and Blade shook his head, but it was too late.

"I warned you once, now I have no choice," said Bruce. The man looked at him and started frowning.

"I'm getting real tired of you super gringo," he said. He then nodded his head towards Bruce and took a seat.

"Shit," whispered Blade while putting his drink down and getting out of his seat. He stood next to Bruce, scanning the four thugs in front of them. "I hope you can fight in that suit." Just then one of the men swung at Bruce and he caught his arm and pushed his elbow up, breaking his arm. When he fell to the ground holding his arm, two more of the thugs charged at them. Blade punched one of them in the nose, causing him to stagger back, he then head-butt him then grabbed his arms and kicked him in the chest, implanting his foot until he heard a cracking sound. The other had tackled Bruce and was hitting him in the face. Bruce grabbed a beer bottle from the floor near him and broke it over the man's head. The man rolled off of him and passed out. "Not too bad super gringo," said Blade while helping Bruce to his feet.

"Told you I could handle myself, and I didn't even mess up my suit." They looked up and saw that the bigger man was staring at them with his arms crossed. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"I got him," answered Blade with a grin, "I like a challenge." He ran towards the man and was quickly grabbed by the throat and thrown into the bar stools. Bruce ran over to Blade and helped him up. Blade dusted his shoulders off and laughed. "This is going to be fun." He started charging at the man, and when he went to grab his throat again, Blade ducked under his arm and grabbed his face from behind, gouging his eyes. The big man started to frantically swing his arms around trying to hit Blade, but Bruce ran up and punched him in the throat, causing him to collapse. "Hey, I could've beat him."

"Sorry, I don't have time for criminals." He walked over to the man with the bat who was sitting in the corner, clapping.

"Very good," said the man, "now I know I need new protection. How would you like to work for me?" Bruce looked at him and laughed. He turned to walk way, and then did a quick back spin kick into the man's chest. The man fell to the ground, but got up and started swinging his splintered bat at Bruce, who only caught the bat and threw it to the floor.

"Go back and tell whoever you work for that if he doesn't stop his reign of crime, I will come back and I will find him." The man ran out of the bar, not before Blade tripped him. They both walked over to the bartender who was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Bruce pulled out a checkbook from his breast pocket and wrote a blank check. 'This should cover the money you owe as well as the damage expenses. It would be wise to relocate for a little bit."

"It doesn't matter…cough…where I go," said the bartender, choking on his own blood, "they will find…cough…me. And now, they will find you." Bruce looked at Blade who had removed a weak wooden panel from the wall and was reaching for the katana hidden behind it.

"Welcome to Brazil," said Blade.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Marvel or DC Universe. I only own the plot and the original characters. The idea came from a debate with someone over who was better between Batman and Blade. Seeing how this would not be resolved, I decided to pair the two on a mission to stop a vampire apocalypse. I am new to this, and this is my first story. Relevant critiques are appreciated and anyway I can better my writing please private message me. Thank you for your time and enjoy._**

**Chapter 3**

Maximino Largueisa was Sao Paolo's most feared and notorious crime lord. He was raised in the upper class part of the city, so he was used to having any and everything he desired. His father was a very wealthy city official who loved to share his money with his people. Rather it be buying lunch for the neighborhood or throwing a huge community block party, he was always willing to use his money for the people who helped him get to where he was. Maximino, on the other hand, felt that this was unnecessary and hated when his father would use _his_ money. He knew if his father had passed away that he would be the next in line to inherit all of his money, since he was the only child and his mother left them at an early age. So once he passed away, he took all of the money and put it into an organized crime ring.

"So you're telling me that you didn't get the money, Edmundo is still alive _and_ the four men I sent with you are lying inside of a bar, probably dying?" said Maximino while polishing his gun. It was a .357 magnum, gold, with a small rosary hanging from the handle. He stared at the man in front of him; his shirt was stained with blood and sweat. "And he told you to tell me that my 'reign of crime' is over?"

"Yes Maximino, it was a gringo and a macaco," replied the man. His legs were shaking and his palms began to sweat.

"Hey, we are not racist in here, my family is mixed," said Maximino in a stern voice, "now tell me, how did you get away?" He loaded his gun in such as fast motion it caused the man to stutter.

"I-I-I beat them up, that's why my b-b-bat is gone." He wiped the sweat from his brow and stared at the gun.

Maximino looked him up and down and started to laugh hysterically and the rest of the men joined in. "Am I really supposed to believe that a bundao (_coward) _like you beat up two men who possibly killed four with that busted bat you had?" The man looked at himself and saw that there was no way it would be believed. Maximino stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face as he stood up. "Now you know I don't like liars, and furthermore, you know what happens to people I don't like." He walked over to the man and raised his chin with the barrel of his gun. The man started to cry.

"But Maximino, I can pay you back," said the man. His face covered in tears now.

"Oh I know you will pay me back, but seeing how your only pay comes from me, and you didn't complete this very simple task, I can't pay you, therefore you have no money to pay me back with. However, as everyone in the city knows, if you can't pay in money, you can always pay in blood." The man tried to make a run for it but tripped and fell into one of the guards who started smiling and grabbed him, pinning his arms behind his back. Maximino walked over to him and put the gun in his face. The man started trembling in fear. "I'm feeling nice today, so I am going to let you pick where I shoot you, but I'm only giving you five seconds."

"P-p-please Maximino, I'll do anything."

"Five…"

"I have been with you since day one."

"Four…"

"But who else is going to tell you where they are and what they look like?"

Maximino stopped counting and looked at the man and started smiling. "You should have said something earlier my friend," he said while putting his gun down.

"Thank you Maximino, you won't regret it."

"For your sake, I hope not. But just in case…three, two, one." _Bang!_ Maximino quickly raised his gun and shot the man in the shoulder. The man fell to the ground and started to scream in pain. "Think of that as a down payment," he turned to look at his guards, "clean him up and get the descriptions of the men, after that, cut out his tongue, want to make sure he doesn't lie anymore." He walked out of the room without looking back and put his gun into a holster on the side of his hip.

"So how do you propose that we handle this?" asked Bruce, they were now at Blade's house and it was beginning to get dark.

"I don't know super gringo," replied Blade in a harsh tone, "I told you to keep your ass in the seat and mind your damn business, and now we have Sao Paolo's god of crime looking for our blood." Blade was in the kitchen frantically opening cabinets and drawers. "Where the hell did Arsenia put it?"

"What are you looking for?"

"My, err, medicine. Anyways, what are you going to do because we are Sao Paolo's most wanted now?"

"You sound scared," said Bruce with a smirk. Blade stopped what he was doing and looked at Bruce.

"No, I am not scared. I came to Brazil to live in peace and you came and fucked it up in less than an hour. If we fight, I will probably kill everyone and I don't want to do that, I like it here and, like it or not but these gangs keep things running around here. Then if we run away, they will not stop until they find us, even if that means killing everyone we know. So no, I'm not scared, just being real." Blade turned back around and resumed what he was doing.

Bruce had started to apologize but the phone rang and caught him off guard. He looked ad Blade, who had motioned for him to answer it. "Hello?" he asked quietly.

"Hello," answered Maximino, "I understand we ran into some trouble at the restaurant today and it seems to me that you are the reason I am short ten grand right now."

"So you are the infamous Maximino?" asked Bruce, a smile starting to creep onto his face. "Yes, we did stop one of your men, well a few, from harming the bartender today. But if you don't mind me asking, why did he owe you ten grand?"

"You're asking too many questions," chimed in Blade.

"It doesn't matter why he owed me any amount of money, what matters is how I get it," said Maximino in an intimidating voice that made Bruce smile.

"Well I'm sorry, but I am not going to give you ten grand, if that is where you were going. Besides, I already gave the bartender a check for fifteen grand."

"That would be very helpful, if the little bastard didn't use it to fly him and his family away today."

"Very smart man, but still, I can't help you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but maybe this will change your mind." Maximino said something in Portuguese and a lady started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Arsenia?" said Bruce in an alerted tone. Blade ran over to couch where Bruce was sitting and put the phone on speaker.

"So you do know this puta?" Maximino started to laugh under his breath. "Well then meet me at the Banespa Skyscraper at exactly midnight with my ten grand or this little slut will be making me ten grand, if you know what I mean." –_click._

"You don't touch her!" yelled Bruce, but it was too late.

"How in the hell did he know we knew Arsenia?" asked Blade.

"The man we sent back, he must have seen Arsenia drop me off at the restaurant. So stupid of me to let him go like that." He punched the table and looked at Blade. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to go get her, and I know you don't kill, but tonight it might not be a bad idea."

Bruce looked at Blade then looked around as he thought of how to handle the situation. "I will not kill anyone; however, I have an idea. Hand me my phone, I have to get something delivered."


End file.
